


Marry, fuck and Kiss.

by DesahogoWriten



Category: British TV Celebrities RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Affection, Age Difference, Hugs, Kisses, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 13:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesahogoWriten/pseuds/DesahogoWriten
Summary: Cuando la sexualidad del actor Tom Holland se anuncia oficialmente por el celebre, cierta empresa lo contacta a través de Sony para que juegue: Casar Coger o Besar. En el programa es





	Marry, fuck and Kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaraciones:  
> \+ No wey, Tom Holland no es Gay o Bisexual hasta donde sé, es heterosexual para que no me vengan sus fans ardidas a joderme con eso que con umbrella y los haters tengo, gracias.  
> \+ La historia surgió al escuchar Do want U want de Lady Gaga.  
> \+ Esta historia es mía cualquier adaptación que requieran o compartir algo pidan permiso. No resubir solo compartir 

Tom Holland.

Odio no poder mentir, en verdad soy pésimo guardando secretos y más si estos tratan sobre mi o mi carrera. Hace unos días hacía un Stream sobre mi vida personal, ¿Por qué deje que Chris escogiera las preguntas? No tengo problemas con el tipo pero siempre escogía las preguntas manos indicadas. Tuve que decir la verdad, mi consciencia no esta limpia sino puedo decir la verdad, debo decir la verdad sino no me siento conmigo mismo. Tuve que contar mi mayor secreto. Soy homosexual. Después de todo aquello me llegaron incontables citas de varios chicos estrellas, entrevistas, juegos, oportunidades en el mundo cinematográfico que simplemente negué. Mi sueño era ser un día un héroe o más bien protagonizarlo, ¿Por qué aceptaría sus propuestas cuando solamente no me interesaban? Sony me específico que debo tener más convivencia con el mundo del espectáculo eso significa que tengo que hacer entrevistas, juegos, Streams, vivo en Instagram y Snapchat, etc., la verdad ni siquiera me interesaba este estúpido juego aunque Sony ya había quedado que tenía que ir yo. Estaba esperando a la persona que lleva 20 minutos tarde, ¿Es enserio? ¿Para esto vine?

— ¡Lamento la demora! – Una chica que no pasa de los 16 años entra vistiendo un pantalón de mezquilla, vans, una camisa que dice: "Yaoi* is love, Yaoi is life," y un cabello hecho un desastre.

— Hola, ¿Tu me entrevistaras? ¿Es para un proyecto o algo? – Intenté no sonar descortés pero ella solo rió acomodándose el cabello amarrándolo en una coleta.

— Mucho gusto, soy Patty Schmidt. Soy la entrevistadora más joven de la empresa, para el actor más joven de Marvel.- Sonrió de oreja a oreja.– Lamento mi atuendo, vengo de la escuela y como puedo apostar que sospechas voy en preparatoria. André pon a rodar la cámara en tres, dos, uno. Hola Tom me llamo Patty Schmidt y seré tu entrevistadora el día de hoy o más bien la que te pondrá el divertido juego.  
— Hola Patty es un gusto, cuando digas yo estoy listo desde que llegue.– La chica sonrió apenada.

— Claro, el juego es Casar, Coger o Besar.– Mi piel palideció, por estas razones no quería decir que sí a ninguna entrevista.– Tendrá tres filtros según investigamos será incómodo y díficil para tí. Son tres niveles: Fácil, Medio y Difícil. ¿Bien? Te daremos tres opciones de ya sean actores, cantantes o personas de la farándula y escoges a quien cada cosa.– Asentí inseguro.– Bien primer filtro, Fácil: Shawn Mendes, Ryan Reynols y Chris Evans.  
— Oh mierda... ¡Lo siento! – Se tapo la boca.  
— Tranquilo, esta entrevista es liberal hablamos a Sony sobre ello y pensó que te agradaría.– Sonreí feliz.  
— Joder, menos mal.– Me puse a pensar un poco, conocía a los tres famosos.– Supongo que beso a Chris Evans...– Me sonrojé después de esto no podría verlo a la cara, definitivamente no.– Me casaría con Shawn Mendes, es super dulce y buena persona. Abrazos amigo.– Mande un saludo.– Solo me queda tirarme a Ryan Reynols.– La chica dio un chillido de emoción.  
— ¿Sabías que muchos crean un Bromance* de Spiderman y Deadpool? Son muy adorables.– Ríe nerviosa.– Bueno, pasaste bien el segundo filtro en intermedio. Mark Ruffalo, Justin Bieber y Will Smith.- Solté una carcajada.  
— Dios mío santo, lo peor es que no tengo deseo de nadie.– Hizo un gesto de disgusto y burla.– Lo lamento chicos pero no son mi tipo pero bueno, supongo que... Besaría a Mark Ruffalo, me casaría con Will Smith y ... ¿No puedo matarlo? – Todos en la sala rieron.– ¿No? Bueno, me cojo a Justin Bieber.– Dije con fastidio fingido y riendo.– Tranquilo hermano, no eres tu soy yo.– Carcajee.  
— Bueno, Señor Holland esta muy gracioso hoy.– Sonreí con arrogancia, esto es fácil.– Bueno tenemos tres candidatos más escogidos por los fans que están mirando el stream, estos son todos del reparto de UMC.– Me mordí el labio inferior ahora nervioso.– Benedict Cumberbatch.– Bueno eso no es difícil.– Chris Hemsworth.– Tampoco, el no se enoja si es para...- Robert Downey Jr.– Me atragante y tosí.  
— B-bueno yo...– ¿Por qué Downey? El rojo estaba teñido en mis mejillas.– S-supongo...

Dios mío, ¿Y si Robert esta mirando el Stream? ¿Y si ya no me habla después de esto? ¿Y si le doy asco? No, no, no, no quiero escoger. El actor es completamente lo que quiero en un hombre para mí y joder es simplemente perfecto, su físico mejora con la edad, tiene un jodido carisma perfecto, es arrogante pero sin llegar a ser narcisista, es un comediante de primera, talentoso desde joven y ¿Ya dije jodidamente ardiente, no? Bueno además que mostró ser amable conmigo, invitarme a su casa a ver Black Panther cuando no aguantaba para el estreno, también la vez que estuvo conmigo en mi almuerzo e incluso me invito a su pequeña villa dentro del área de los estudios de grabación.

— Si, ¿Qué es lo que harás? ¿ A quién escogeras? – Pude tal vez imaginármelo pero la chica sonríe como de esas brujas que solo esperan a ver como caes.  
— Y-yo b-besa-besaría a Chris.– Tragué saliva ansioso, intentando mirar hacia el costado.– M-me cogería a... a... Benedict.– Oh mierda estaba apunto de decirlo.– Me casaría con Robert.  
— ¡Bien! He de admitir que pensé que no pasarías.– Rodé los ojos fastidiado.– Existe un Bromance también sobre Rom Howney.  
— ¿E-eh? – Comenté desubicado.  
— Si, ya sabes Robert y tu en muchas situaciones amorosas, sexuales demasiado sexuales a mi parecer.– Dice esta chica.– ¿Qué opinas sobre esto? – Pude ver como me volvía esa sensación y me puse recto de nuevo.  
— Supongo que solo son fans creando historias y esta cool su creatividad mientras sepan que solo es ficción esta bien.– Sonreí amablemente.  
— ¿Incluso si en ellos uno sale embarazado? Y digamos que no es Robert.– Me sorprendí con las mejillas prendidas.  
— Oh maldita sea... sin comentarios.– Me quede impactado.  
— Supongo que eso es todo Tom gracias por venir con nosotros.– Sonrío amablemente.  
— De nada fue un gusto.– El chico detrás de cámara dio una señal de que acabo del rodaje.  
— No es personal Tom, así es la farándula.– Alce la ceja.  
— ¿A qué te refieres? – Ella me miro y luego se rió negando.  
— Oh bueno, acabas de darles todo el "fanservice" posible, tu como fanboy sabes que es. Sabrán que Tom Holland esta enamorado de Robert Downey o al menos una atracción al mayor porque digamos pudiste escoger besar pero no, escogiste casarte con él.– La chica se rió malévola.– Lo peor es que te tengo que explicar, porque yo note ese matiz rojo y estoy segura que todos también pero tranquilo no es como que trabajaras hombro a hombro con... Ops, si lo haces.- La chica salio del lugar y me sentí un jodido idiota.

Ahora que cojones haré. Salí directo a las grabaciones de Spiderman 2, donde por obviedad Robert como siempre me ayudará como co-protagonista. Estacioné el auto afuera del estudio y entre lo más rápido posible para irme a cambiarme y ponerme él traje para que no me miren la cara todos aquellos de los cuales hablé. Como siempre en esta rara transición me puse la tanga y luego de apoco el traje suspirando, estaba acabado; me puse la mascara dando media vuelta encontrándome un serio Robert.

— H-hola Robert.– El sonrió acercándose.  
— Hola Tom.– Su mirada esta fija en la mascara.– Quítate eso así no se habla con una persona.– Mis manos temblorosas me retiraron la tela de a poco dejando ver mis mejillas rosas.– Supe de la entrevista.  
— ¿Cuál entrevista? – Me hice al loco.  
— No te hagas en FandomTV.– Mordí mi labio inferior.– ¿Acaso crees que no soy bueno en la cma o algo?  
— ¿Qué? – Fruncí el ceño.  
— Digo para haber escogido a Benedict para tirartelo, denes creer que...– Me carcajee frente a él.  
— Lo hice al azar.– No es mentira en su totalidad.– No pienso que tenga problemas con eso, haber tenido tres hijos lo demuestra.– El mayor hizo una mueca.  
— Dios, eso me hace sentir viejo y más que mi hijo mayor tiene 25 aunque no cuenta si me odia, ¿no? – Lo mire mal.– Solo bromeo chico.

— Debería dejar de jugar con la unión de la familia.– Pause.– Por eso tengo una unida familia, por mantener confianza que le falta tener con su hijo.  
— Ojala chico, ojala.– Me rodeo de los brazos.– Es interesante como al escuchar mi nombre tus mejillas se pusieron carmesí, Tom.– Susurro a su oído.– Dirás cualquier cosa pero se que eso no fue al azar, nos veremos después nene.

El mayor se alejo caminando fuera de el camerino dejando a un chico lidiar con sus sentimientos, maldito hombre perfecto dejándome con las ganas de besarle.

Luego de las grabaciones mire que Robert se acercaba e intente hablar con alguien a mi alrededor, ¿Dónde carajos están todos? Todo estaba solo y ya era de noche, los únicos en ese pasillo al parecer eran ellos dos, ¿Por qué carajos tengo que estar enamorado de tí Robert?

Narración universal.

Tom mordió su labio inferior bajando su mirada al piso, Robert lo miraba espectante de aquellos dulces labios ser torturados por los dientes del menor, se acerco lentamente paso a paso y eso a Tom lo ponía de nervios se topó en la pared por caminar hacia atrás intentando escapar lo cual no le resulto para nada.

\- Tom.– La voz del mayor resonó y el chico se estremeció.

\- ¿S-si? – Soltó nervioso.

\- ¿Es cierto lo que dijiste en esa entrevista? Si escogieras, ¿Me escogerías a mí?

\- Y-yo... Señor Downey.– Esquivo la mordaz la mirada mirada que atraviesa sus sentimientos como una daga para incrementar el asfixia que estaba en su pecho.

\- Contesta, Tom.- Llego peligrosamente cerca hasta llegar a su oído, susurra.- Dime la verdad, no muerdo.- El menor trago saliva y Robert sonrió arrogante.

\- Yo no estaba siendo honesto.- Miro hacia otro lugar que no fuera el mayor. Robert se rió altanero.

\- Ajá.- Comento sarcásticamente y Tom se encogió.- Estas mintiendo ahora, lo noto en el temblor de tu cuello aquí.- Besa levemente la manzana de Adán del chiquillo.

\- ¡Kya! - Soltó un gemido sorprendido.- Pare esto. Solo esta jugando conmigo.- Un nervioso Tom se alejo rápidamente, aunque cada paso que retrocedía Robert avanzaba lamiéndose los labios.

\- En serio si solo me dignará a hacer eso no estuviera aquí Tom. Vengo a hacerte una propuesta.- El chico frunció el ceño dudando su tipo de "propuesta" aunque Robert lo decía de manera seria y sin nada sexual.  
\- No me interesa su "propuesta." ¡Dios! - Se intento alejar asqueado.

\- Dios, no no no. Tom no me malinterpretes.- Se alarmo al ver al chico.- Me refiero a ir a cenar, ¿Por qué tipo de enfermo sexual me tomas? - Las mejillas del menor se prendieron.

\- Y-yo... lo lamento, pensé...- Se mordió el labio nervioso.

\- Vamos a cenar a un lugar bonito, ¿Qué dices, Tom? - La cercanía volvió a retomarse, así ambos pudieron respirar el aroma del otro. Tom asintió repetidas veces la cabeza por los nervios.

Así fue como ambos salieron del lugar para darse cuenta que la mayoría estaban escuchando detrás de la puerta incluyendo Chris Evans y Benedict cumberbatch. Tom se escondió detrás de su cita tomando el brazo de Robert tapando su rostro avergonzado, caminaron entre la gente que lo miraba con deseo en los ojos, en especial a Robert. Tom bajo la mirada intendo ignorar las miradas de odio y asco hacia su persona hasta entrar al Lamborghinni del mayor.

\- ¿P-Por qué? - El chico con la mirada en los pies, sus piernas juntas, sus manos en las rodillas y un fruncimiento de ojos.

\- ¿De qué hablas? - Se preocupo por ver al chico tan nervioso.

\- ¿P-Por qué yo? Pudo ser cualquier chico pero me escogiste a mi.- La mirada insegura de Tom se posó en los ojos avellanos de Robert.

\- Por que tu no eres un chico cualquiera, eres especial.- Robert tomo las pequeñas manos de Tom para entrelazar sus dedos con la mano respectiva.- Siento humildad, bondad, ternura, modestia, desinterés en tus ojos, puedo sentirlo, enamoraste a este pobre viejo con tu seguridad, con tu timidez, vuelves locos mis sentidos con tan solo sonreír, reír, dudar, ponerte nervioso. Joder la pregunta sería, ¿Por qué no te escogería? Eres perfecto.

Tom guardo silencio mientras las lagrimas rodaban por las mejillas y Robert se asusto. El chico se lanzo a sus brazos y él lo rodeo de igual manera reconfortando al pequeño en sus sollozos, que pudo sentir que no eran de dolor o tristeza sino de felicidad abundante y eso, hacia que Robert se sintiera feliz. Tom se separo por fin riendo a montones como solo el sabía engatusando la mirada de Robert, el castaño lo beso sin pensar, el chico no se lo esperaba hasta unos segundos después lo terminó por besar rindiendose ante aquel olor a café y a margaritas que tanto amaba. Robert se separo pensativo...

\- ¿Qué pasa? - Los nervios del chico empezaron a salir.

\- Acabo de besar a un chico y me gusto.- Tom rió después de sus palabras.- ¿Qué? jamás he salido con un chico maldición es nuevo para mí.

\- Entonces tendré que mostrarte los placeres de salir con un chico menor que tú.- El chico le guiñó el ojo y Robert jadeo desorientado.

Podrían acostumbrarse a esto.


End file.
